Fell the Hound from the Pits
by Fade-Into-Oblivion
Summary: Fell is the beast locked away in the pits. The Master of the hound has a proposition for Batiatus and for the first time as the hound can remember Fell sees something that brings back what has been long buried underneath sand, blood, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Fell the Hound of the Pits

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spartacus: Blood and Sand only my OCs

There is a reason (which will be revealed later although you will probably guess what it is) for the lack of pronouns with Fell so bear with me here.

* * *

><p>Fell sat on the dirt floor. The smell of filth, sand, and blood stung Fell's nostrils. It did not bother Fell; Fell was used to the sent of the pits. Fell's eyes were staring blankly forward, unmoving. Fell's breathing came in short breaths similar to the panting of a dog, but not as loud, due to the bandages tightened around Fell's torso. Fell at first did not know why Master put these around Fell. Master deemed it necessary and Fell did not ask. As time passed Fell learned what the bandages were for without asking. Fell normally had no reason to question the one who held the leash. Fell would not ask anyway if it could have been avoided; speaking took a toll on Fell's damaged throat. Fell's head twitched the pain from the long healed wound returning for only a moment.<p>

The roars of bloodlust echoed through the pits. These were not the roars of the warriors but roars of the crowd, the crowd shouting and yelling in both anger and approval, gathering their winnings or paying their due. In Fell's opinion the crowd was just as blood thirsty as the combatants. Their moods of favor as ever changing as the wind, so Master says. Fell had never felt wind blow or rain fall. Fell had never seen the sun, the stars, or the moon, only the pit, the sand, the blood, and the fire. On very rare occasions Fell would smell fresh air, but it only last a second or two before the air returned to the usual smell of the pit. Sometimes Fell thought it was never there in the fist place only the product of Sandro's stories of outside.

Fell sat quietly awaiting the time when Fell would be called to fight, but there would be no fight for Fell today. That did not stop the habit that formed over the years of fighting. Underneath the roar of the crowd already cheering for the next fight, the faint sound of footsteps against the sand approached Fell's cell. Fell looked out of curiosity. Five men were walking. One Fell recognized as Master and another was the body guard slave he kept around. Master a mid thirties man with graying once completely dark brown hair, and brown eyes that seamed older than what he looked. His guard slave, Sandro an early thirties loyal to the death black haired, sand colored skin, and dull green eyes.

The other three Fell did not recognize. A man much like Master but with cleaner clothing and less gray hair; Fell could not see his eyes clearly. The other two near the man looked like slaves. One was taller than the others even taller than Sandro who was already tall to begin with, long dreadlocked brown hair and looked like a fighter. The tall man was closer to the man who looked similar to Master so Fell figured he was a body guard like Sandro. The second slave had shorter hair than the tall one dark brown maybe black in color; it was difficult to tell in the dim fire light. He looked beaten; a fresh wound was on his chest and he was covered in blood. Whether it was his own or another's Fell did not know. Fell's head tilled to the side, he must have been what the crowd was roaring about.

Sandro unlocked the cage that held Fell. "Come Fell," he ordered with a single pat on his leg as if he was calling a dog to his side. Fell rose obediently without the use of arms and stepped out of the cage. Fell stood before the new comers as still as a statue.

"Batiatus, my friend, this is Fell my best fighter," Master introduced gesturing to Fell. Master's friend, Batiatus, examined Fell from head to toe.

Fell was smaller in both height and size than the gladiators that fought in the arena as well as most of the fighters Datiatus had seen in the pits. Fell wore lose blood and dirt stained cloth instead of having bare chest like the other fighters. What flesh was not covered by lose cloth was muscular but not so much as the gladiators or the fighters in the pits. Fell was hunched over making Fell appear even smaller than Fell truly was. An odd mask covered Fell's face. It was in the shape of a cruel angry looking dog and covered in blood fresh and old making the mask seem more vicious. A long black mane of matted hair hung limply behind the mask and odd yellow eyes gleamed dangerously from the eye holes. A jagged angry looking scar across Fell's throat was barely visible under the shadows of the mask.

"Your best fighter, Aquila," said Batiatus pausing trying to find words that would not insult his friend but finding none, "is rather small don't you think?"

Instead of being insulted Master, Aquila, merely laughed, "Small yes, best fighter yes, do not underestimate Fell. Fell's ferocity is only matched by the sheer will to survive and after all these years Fell is still here alive and well, err, alive anyway," Aquila put an arm around Batiatus, "Come we have business to discus my friend," Aquila pulled him off to the side and began to speak in a to low of a tone for the slaves to hear.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" asked Sandro folding his arms over his chest. Fell merely shrugged wordlessly at the only one the hound saw as a friend, aside from Master, in the pits.

Sandro leaned down to Fell's ear and whispered, "Perhaps you shall see what is on the outside of these walls then?" Fell did not react to Sandro's words giving no indication that Fell heard him at all or that Fell even cared.

Fell's head tilted to the two slaves, tiling Fell's head to the side similar to a curious dog. "I never did get your names," Sandro looked at the two other slaves his voice neutral but his eyes curious, catching what Fell was trying to ask without missing a beat.

"Barca," answered the tall one.

"Ah I've heard of you, "The Beast of Carthage" a successful gladiator," replied Sandro a slight twitch in his thin lips, "and you? You were the victor in the last fight?"

The shorter slave nodded breathlessly still tired from the last fight, "I am Spartacus."

"Was that your first fight in the pits?" asked Sandro. Spartacus nodded. "Not like the gladiator fights, are they?" Spartacus looked as though he was going to reply but Aquila and Batiatus had returned finishing their discussion.

"You will think about my offer?" asked Aquila standing between his two slaves.

"I will consider it. I will see you tomorrow my friend," answered Batiatus taking his leave with a final good bye to his friend. Barca and Spartacus followed behind him.

"Fell get rest you will need it, tomorrow you fight," Master ordered.

The beast that had grown in Fell's mind over the years fighting in the Pit ginned broadly eagerly awaiting the next taste of fresh meat, the feeling of ending some poor unfortunate soul's life, the sound of the crowd chanting Fell's name, and the feeling of victory after the battle. It had been too long since the last fight in the beast's opinion. The more slave side of Fell's mind was neutral, if Master ordered something Fell would simply do it as Fell had done many times before. The Master led and the slave followed obediently. The mortal side long buried beneath the beast and the slave replayed Sandro's words; swearing that a breeze of fresh air passed Fell's nose before being buried beneath the two once more.

* * *

><p>Spartacus sat on the ground his friend Varro sitting next to him.<p>

"Varro," Spartacus spoke.

"Hm?" Varro turned his head toward his fellow gladiator.

"Have you ever heard of Fell the hound of the Pits?" Spartacus asked.

"Fell? Yes I've heard of him," Varro answered, "They say that Fell is a hell hound bound to human form, with the eyes of like a wolf's; glowing yellow. Fell has long claw like nails and long canines that he uses to tear out the throats of his enemies. They say Fell wears a blood stained mask in the shape of a hell hound because it misses its former beast form. They say that Fell cannot speak as man does that he only growls, barks, and howls."

"Really?" Spartacus asked.

"At least that is what people say about Fell the hound of the Pits. What made you think of Fell? He was only ever in the Pits never in the arena," asked Varro.

"I met Fell today. Him and his master," He answered.

"Really? You met Fell? What was he like?" asked Varro having never seen the hound of the Pits for himself.

"Fell was smaller than what you would expect. I was surprised when his master introduced him to Batiatus and that he was his best fighter, but Fell did wear a bloody dog mask as the tales describe. The eyes were yellow and they did appear to be glowing with some feral nature that seemed much more dangerous than any beast that I've seen. Fell seemed oddly tame, obediently following his master's orders," He explained to his friend.

"So some of the rumors are true then? I wonder how the hound fights after all you said the beast was small. As for the obedience why fight someone who was bringing you someone to tear apart every few days or so?" laughed Varro.

"I see your point."

"I will see more of Fell tomorrow, Batiatus is taking me back to the pits. It seams like his old friend Aquila has made some sort of deal involving the hound," spoke Spartacus.

"I wonder what the deal was, especially when it involves something like Fell. Give me the details when you return,"

"Don't worry I will give all the details I am able."

* * *

><p>Batiatus gazed at his wife, Lucretia, a sly grin on his face. "Tell me my husband what fruits have your," Lucretia paused for a moment, "investment, brought in?"<p>

"Spartacus wins his fight in the Pits," Batiatus replies grabbing a cup to drink, "He shall return soon and bring us more coin." Batiatus had not looked his wife in the eyes, still debating on whether or not to tell her about Aquila's proposal. A mistake his wife did not miss.

"Did something else happen in the Pits?" she questioned. Batiatus hesitated knowing full well how his wife felt about Aquila.

"I met an old friend and he offered a business proposition," he finally stated. "An old friend? Which old friend do we speak of and what sort of proposition?" she asked her gaze staring intently on him.

Again Batiatus hesitated, "Aquila, he offers me a fighter." Lucretia looked at her husband her jaw slacking slightly. "Aquila? He is mad! I know it, you know it, all of Rome knows of it!" she snapped at him.

"Yes he is mad, but in all of my years of knowing him not once has he been in dept and yet I am sane and deeply in dept," he retorts, "Mad he is but he is no fool, and he asks no coin for his fighter."

Lucretia's brow furrowed in confusion, "No coin for a slave?"

"It is as you say, Aquila is mad," said Batiatus taking a final sip from his cup. 'Mad enough to have a fighter like Fell' he added silently.

* * *

><p>Alright first chapter over please click the blue button below thank you. : )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do no own Spartacus: Blood and Sand only my OCs.

This is the last chapter for the lack of pronouns. Finally I hate writing it as much as you hate reading it, its driving me nuts. So in order to put as little of the lack of pronouns parts I had to do less of Fell's pov and more of others, but after this it will have pronouns and be mostly in Fell's pov.

* * *

><p>Fell shuttered the chants from above calling for fights. Soon so very soon it will be Fell's turn. O the beast could not wait; the beast was practically giddy with excitement. Fell twitched anxiously as footsteps approached, Fell's fingers tapping the knee rhythmically trying to maintain control at least until the match began. If Fell had a tail it would be wagging like there was no tomorrow. The light creek of the door was the signal Fell was waiting for. Instantly Fell shot to Fell's feet more than ready to proceed.<p>

Sandro let out a dry humorless laugh, "Alright don't get over excited, you may just fuck up this fight,"

Fell let out a low growl; insulted at Sandro's words. "I meant no offence my friend," he replied hastily, backing off a step or two just in case. Though Fell and Sandro had somewhat of a friendship, and Fell would not kill a slave or ally of the Master that did not mean that Fell would not beat him to a bloody pulp or somewhere close to it. Sandro knew this, it had happened to two slaves as well as himself. It was not a pleasant experience for any of the slaves though Fell got a short lived kick out of it. Fell was banded from the fights for near a month after that little incident. Fell would not be likely to do it again but just in case it was better to stay on Fell's good side and not provoke Fell unnecessarily. The hound had limitations and it was unwise to push them, especially if Fell was in a foul mood.

"Come the arena awaits," Sandro spoke in his usual emotionless tone, his eyes flicking with excitement. He too was anxious for the fight though his voice would never reveal it. The two had an understanding of each other. Fell could read Sandro's emotions from his eyes, and Sandro could read Fell's words from Fell's posture and movements. Fell's bare feet gripped the dirt ground with every step in an attempt to contain the excitement. Sandro lead Fell to the arena the crowd's roars vibrating through Fell's body with every nearing step.

Fell stepped into the lowly lit arena the crowd acting like a bunch of wild animals, yelling, shouting, jumping up and down. Tremors ran up Fell's body shaking Fell to the very core as she approached the animalistic crowd. Sandro had left to stand by Master. Fell looked towards Master; his friend was there as well as Barca. Fell flexed irritably, Fell didn't like the idea of getting a new master. Fell liked this one and would rather not change, but if Master wished it Fell would do it; the curse of loyalty that was stained in Fell mind though Fell did not know where this loyalty came from. Fell's head shook from side to side ridding the mind of those thoughts.

Fell stood patently for the fight to begin. The man started yelling over the crowd. Fell paid no attention to the man. Half the time Fell couldn't even understand what he was saying anyway with the crowd so loud. A pot was brought over to Fell. Fell reached in pulling out something that looked like bone. Fell's fingers grazed over it, it was almost entirely smooth aside from the words carved into it. The man yelled something to the crowd and a couple of slaves handed Fell thin armor that went around the knuckles. Fell strapped them on a shutter of excitement flowing through Fell's body.

Fell turned to the fighter, examining the newest prey. The man was not the largest Fell had faced but he was not small either. Size did not matter to Fell, Fell was small yet it was the opponent's blood that stained the sand and their bodies that lay broken on the floor. Fell could already taste victory. The man was muscular and of medium height. His head was a shinny bald and his eyes were blue green and blazing with fury, a hammer was gripped in his hand still bloody from the last fight. Fell's neck cracked, it was finally time.

* * *

><p>From the crowd Batiatus watched the fight with Aquila grinning by his side. Fell circled around his opponent like a beast circling around its prey. Fell's eyes were trained on his much larger opponent. The man ran forward only for Fell to side step out of the way. He tilted his head in a mocking manner as the man charged again. Fell was playing with him. Batiatus could hear the rest of the crowd laughing at the man's misfortune. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the hound's antics.<p>

"Why dose he not attack?" Batiatus asked looking towards his friend.

"It has been some time since Fell had fought, well in his opinion at least," Aquila laughed, "Fell doesn't want to let it go to waste. He probably already knows I plan on giving him to you. He wants it to last."

Batiatus nodded and returned his gaze to the fight. Fell had unknowingly backed up into a wall. He ducked down as the hammer swung just above his head. Fell braced his feet against the stone column and pushed off ramming the man in the stomach the man staggered back enough for Fell to slip away from the stone pillar and into an open area. Fell's movements had a somewhat graceful touch like the hound had fought outside of the pits once before. Batiatus could see the potential in this fighter; he may just take Aquila up on his offer.

Something unexpected had happened something made Fell trip. It was impossible for Batiatus to tell what it was from his view point. The hammer came down sharply on Fell's back, and he let out a howl of pain as he fell to all fours. "O dear," he heard Aquila say next to him, "this fight will be over soon Batiatus."

"Why is that?" asked Batiatus.

"You'll see," answered Aquila amusement in his voice.

Batiatus turned back to the fight curious about his old friend's words. He could make out a low growl coming from Fell. The hammer came down narrowly missing Fell as he rolled to the side. His opponent furiously continued pounding his hammer down trying to hit the rolling hound. Fell quickly saw an opening to strike, he launched going for the throat. The hit was successful the man staggered back both his hands reaching for his throat out of instinct as he gagged and gasped for air. Fell grabbed the man's hammer. It looked awkward in the smaller fighter's hands. He smashed the hammer against the man's head earning a satisfying crack. The man staggered back blood coming from his mouth. Fell brought the hammer down the man's knee, earning another crack. The man fell to the ground clutching his broken knee. Fell brought it down on the good knee as he tried to crawl away, another crack. Now both the man's legs were useless. Fell hesitated looking to the crowd, and the crowd answered the unasked question with roars, shouts, and screams of, KILL! KILL! KILL! Fell looked back to the man his eyes widened in fear as the hound loomed over him, the mask now more frightening than in the flickering fire light. Fell raised the hammer over his head casting a dangerous silhouette against the wall. The hammer came down again and again and the man's life was no more. His skull was splattered against the floor hardly anything recognizable from his face. A new set of stains colored Fell's mask. The crowd roared with both distain and approval and they collected their coin and paid their dues. Fell stepped back from the man's lifeless corpse panting hard. He tilted his head back and an unearthly howl, cracked, and mutilated erupted from his throat and Fell disappeared from the ring.

* * *

><p>Fell flinched with every step. Pain pulsed throughout Fell's back starting at the pot were the hammer had struck down. Fell growled remembering the hand that grabbed Fell's ankle making Fell fall. That should not have happened. Fell followed the slave as she led the hound to her room to heal Fell's wounds if she could. The slave gestured for Fell to sit and the hound obeyed tired from the fight. The slave closed the door behind them. The slave started with the mask Fell tensed as she did so, not used to the mask being removed. The slave then took the hounds blood and dirt stained cloths off. The slave could already see the blood stain forming dead center were the hammer came down. Fell growled as she touched the wound.<p>

"Forgive me," the slave girl spoke her voice quiet and meek as she flinched away proceeding to the bandage around Fell's torso slowly and carefully unwrapping it. The slave winced as she gazed at the wound. Fell could feel the girl tense behind.

"H-ho-ow b-ba-ad?" the hound asked flinching as pain spiked in Fell's throat. Fell's voice was horse, and terribly mutilated making the words come out choppy, broken, and butchered terribly.

"It will take time but it will heal," the slave gently touched around the wound felling for anything broken. Fell bit back hisses of pain as the slave's thin nimble fingers moved about the hound's back. "There doesn't seem to be anything broken, but there are some cracks, a very large bruise, and a slight cut." Fell nodded imagining how badly it looked. The slave grabbed a clean bandage and began wrapping it around Fell's torso. Fell's ears twitched as the sound of voices echoed from beyond the door. Fell prayed silently trying to will the people away. Fell needed to keep this secret as Master had ordered so. Fell's entire body tensed as the footsteps joined the voices as they neared. The creaked open and the footsteps walked in.

* * *

><p>Batiatus followed his old friend down further into the pits, further than Batiatus would have liked. Aquila obviously did not feel the same as Batiatus for his happy demeanor did not change.<p>

"So have you considered my offer?" asked Aquila breaking the silence between them.

"Yes I have," answered Batiatus.

"And?" asked Aquila drawing out the word.

"Is what you have told me true?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"Every word," Aquila answered opening a door Batiatus hadn't realized they stopped at, "and here I prove it."

Batiatus walked in and saw himself face to face with the hound of the pits 'himself' or rather as he should say herself. Where the bandages wrapped around the chest there were the tell tale signs of breasts. The woman had horribly matted long to mid back black hair and animalistic yellow eyes. The woman was muscular and lean; every muscle was tense more like a wolf on the prowl looking for something or someone to kill than human. Her face was not beautiful, a long scar tore across her forehead messily almost like she could not dodge away in time as the blade came down or se struggled; the scar ran down from the forehead to her jaw then downward meeting with the scar on throat. The scar across her throat was more visible now. It looked almost like she was wearing a necklace as it disappeared underneath her hair. Several other scars danced across her skin from who knows how many battles and fights. It was like she had fought a war and came back a monster.

Batiatus nodded, "Very well, I cannot turn down an opportunity to make coin. I will take her."

* * *

><p>Now you know, although you could have probably guessed what the secret was. From here on out there will be more pronouns, yay!<p>

Please click the button below thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Fell Hound from the Pits

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Spartacus only my OC's

Sorry it took me a while to get this out I'll try to get them out sooner. Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Fell could not believe it, being sold to another. Was there something wrong with her? Did Fell do something wrong? No, she would not think like that Master had his reasons though the hound would never truly understand them. Master had always been strange laughing when he was supposed to be insulted, not worrying about how much coin he claimed, and even not entirely taking interest in politics and the like, but Master had saved Fell. Without Master Fell would not be here now, the hound would be in an alley somewhere throat slit and bleeding everywhere. Fell owed much to her odd master and she would do all that was able to please him, even if it meant to work for another.<p>

Fell kicked up some dirt trying to rid the odd feeling swelling in her chest. The feeling of sorrow, anxiety, excitement, and fear of leaving the one place the hound had called a home. The emotions whirled like a violent storm each overcoming one only to be covered by another in a seemingly endless cycle Fell wanted nothing more than for it to stop. A voice brought Fell's attention from the conflicting emotions.

"Come it is time for us to depart," Master spoke with a gesture to follow. Fell nodded grabbing her mask adjusting it and feeling the comfort of its weight. Obediently the hound followed behind Master her spine aching with every movement. It was the time she had understood was day when the pits were quieter almost dead compared to the night when the crowd was howling and yelling like animals. People wandered about some aimlessly still recovering from whatever night they had good or bad. A body was slumped against one of the walls a knife in his chest and the so very familiar sent of blood, grime, and occasionally sex hung in the air.

Fell followed her master further than the hound had ever traveled in the pits before. The hound rarely went past the area. Sandro had joined them somewhere along the way; the hound was not paying much attention. Fell looked up from the floor that she had so interested in only to be blinded by sudden harsh light. A low hiss escaped the hound's throat as she flinched shielding her burning eyes.

"Do not worry my friend it will only last a moment," whispered Sandro, "it is the sun."

Fell's head jerked up. The sun? This was the sun? Fell blinked rapidly her vision slowly coming into focus. Soon what were once mere shadows became the two that were Master and Sandro. Fell was standing behind them still in the shadows that were the Pits. Fell looked down at the ground that was bathed in the Sun. It was not the dull grayish bluish color she was used to but an odd yellowish brownish color. Cautiously the hound stepped forward placing a foot into the yellow brown colored sand. Fell tensed as warmth spread along her bare foot. It felt almost like she was standing on dying embers that sometimes fell to the floor in the Pits. She stepped forward both feet now in the warm yellow brown ground. Fell looked up gazing curiously at the two. Master held a bright grin and Sandro looked as dull as always.

Fell noticed something else about the outside; it smelled different. It still held the same smell of dirt but the smell of grime was somewhat lighter and the smell of blood was gone. The hound's nose twitched at the new sent inhaling deeply before gazing at the rest of outside. The sun bathed the entire area and shadows drifted off in between buildings and in every crack and crevice. People talked and bartered children ran about; some stayed with their mothers. It was all so strange. Fell was used to the gloom of the Pits, the blood, and the animals that claimed to be human. This place was not cold, it was warm. The two places so close yet so different.

"Aquila," called the voice Fell recognized as Master friend, Batiatus. Fell's attention turned from the newness of outside to Batiatus walking up to the trio Barca alongside as Fell always saw him. The hound tilted her head wondering if were she was going was just as different. Master and his friend were discussing something but Fell wasn't paying attention she was much more interested in this new world around her. "Fell," spoke Master breaking Fell from the new world, "this is were Sandro and I leave you. You will serve my good friend Batiatus here and follow his orders as you would mine. Understand." Fell nodded and walked over to her new Master. A twinge of sorrow dug into the hound's heart as she left with her new master not knowing when or if she would ever return to Aquila or the Pits but there was nothing Fell could do about it.

* * *

><p>Fell's bare feet trailed the yellow brown sand still not used to the odd warmth coming from it. The Ludus, the house of Batiatus, as they called was very different from the Pits not only in the fact that there was sunlight but that it was cleaner and no one, meaning the guards and non slaves, acted like animals, well on the surface. When they arrived a lovely woman approached with nicely kept hair and beautiful clothing that flowed down her form. Fell stared at the woman, they way she carried herself was so unlike what the hound was used to seeing. Fell normally took little notice of women. When the hound would see women they were only animals like herself but lacked the bite the hound held. This one was different, she held her head high as if important, and she bore an elegant look on her face. This one made Fell feel as though she was not a woman at all, that she was only one step away from being male or beast. The beast part of Fell's mind already disliked the woman, or perhaps it was simply jealousy. The beast could see what her true nature was. To the beast she was a mere spider spinning complex webs of lies that lay hidden in beauty though there was no way to be certain that such a thing was true and that it wasn't simply the beast's strong dislike for the woman. The woman looked to Batiatus first addressing him as a slave girl followed behind her.<p>

"So this is the fighter Aquila had given you dear husband?" she asked with a subtle but clearly noticeable to Fell tone of distaste. Fell bit back a growl and instead gave a hidden sneer of equal distaste. How dare she! How dare she speak of her Master, _former_ Master Fell corrected herself still not fond of the idea, in that way! Mentally the slave part of her mind hissed fiercely saying that Mas-Aquila was no longer the one who could order the hound and to not make a bad impression with the new one.

"Yes this is Fell," spoke Batiatus gesturing to the hound. Fell straightened from her usual crouched position trying to be more presentable, a few of her bones popped from staying in the position so long and the wound on her back groaned in protest. Batiatus turned to Fell, "Fell here you will address me as Dominus and my wife Domina do you understand?" Fell nodded she was not stupid; she knew the terms she was to speak when addressing ones master.

"Why dose he not speak?" questioned Domina.

"A previous wound has rendered _her_ unable to speak well," answered Dominus.

"She?" Domina asked shocked.

"Yes, as we have already discussed before, Aquila is mad. Mad enough to have this one brought to the arena of the Pits. For now I wish for the gladiators not to know of this, it may cause problems that could have been avoided and this way they will look past her gender so they will not take light in their sparing. Doctore," A large man with incredibly dark skin almost as back as night walked forward. He gave a slight nod, "Dominus."

"Doctore I want you to show our new fighter here the Ludus were he will train and were he will stay," ordered Batiatus.

"As you wish," answered the dark man. Fell followed as Doctore took his leave. They entered a large area of sand and dirt. "This is where you till train with the other gladiators," he spoke evenly his voice filled with authority. Fell nodded golden eyes sweeping the area, a wooden post stood alone in one part and large pieces of wood laid in another. "Be mindful of the cliff" Fell looked over the edge of the training area. A sharp drop welcomed water beating against jagged rocks that echoed all the way up to where the hound was standing. Fell stared in wonder; she had never seen anything like it before. She gazed closer a rock that was kicked by her foot jumped off the edge quickly disappearing into the depth. Fell looked up; the sun was not as bright as it once was as it was slowly fading over the horizon. "Over there is where you will eat" Fell's attention was brought to a new area holding tables and seats. Fell did was not as interested in this area as the cliff. Quietly she followed Doctore down to the sleeping quarters. "This will be were you sleep, get rest you will start your training in the morning," he ordered before disappearing to where Fell did not know.

Slowly Fell crept down to the bed. Instead of choosing the bed to sleep she chose the floor keeping what few things she had of her life in the Pits. This place as did the outside smelled different. It still held the smell of sand and dirt but it had an added smell of man. Briefly Fell wondered if sleep would come to her, but she got her answer as the Ludus fell to the darkness that was night. Curled up into a ball her knees tucked in she slept with dreams of

* * *

><p>Well I finally got chapter 3 out and i'll get 4 out as soon as I can. Hopefuly this was good.<p> 


End file.
